


Born A Cock Sucker, Always Will Be A Cock Sucker

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danielle's in here because yeah, Liam kinda cheats., M/M, Possessive!Zayn, Top!Zayn, Yes Really, a bit - Freeform, bottom!Liam, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam cheats on Zayn with Danielle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born A Cock Sucker, Always Will Be A Cock Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe, the title, yes  
> BTW: I don't hate Perrie nor Danielle  
> //That's a big lie, I despise Perrie with all my hatred, she's just really pretty like damn//

Recently after Liam broke up with Danielle he began to date Zayn. The Ziam pair have been hiding away from everyone and using beards, such as Danielle and Perrie, but now that Danielle was out of the way they were closer than ever. Now they just needed Perrie away. Zayn was working on it.

"Baby, I’m going to go do it. Ok?" Zayn asked standing up from the couch where he was cuddling with his boyfriend.

"Oh, ok." Liam pouted.  
"I promise when I get back we’ll do stuff." He winked.

"Promise?" Liam asked looking up with big innocent eyes.

"Promise." Zayn chuckled.

"Pink pwomise?" Liam asked sticking out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Zayn said wrapping his pinky around Liam’s smaller one and squeezing it tightly. He kissed Liam’s cheek and left.

Liam sat for 20 minutes watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"He’s back already?" He mumbled to himself getting up and walking to the door. 

He expected his sexy bad boy boyfriend but instead he got the curly haired lady he technically never wanted to see again. 

"Danielle.. What are you doing here?" He asked biting his lip. Yeah, he was bisexual and yeah he dumped her and yeah he’s still attracted to her because her luscious curls are freely dangling on her face and her beautiful eyes were glistening with tears and her pink lips were moving but Liam was just concentrating on her beauty. 

”.. So I’m sorry Liam! I dont know what I did to make you break up with me, but, But I-I’m so sorry.” She sobbed when Liam’s hearing came back.

"You didnt do anything." Liam whispered more to himself than to Danielle. 

He quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her inside, he closed the door and pushed her against the door. He didnt know what came over him but he quickly attacked her lips. She moaned briefly before wrapping her arms around Liam’s neck. He grabbed her waist and dragged them onto the couch. He gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her. His hands started traveling up her stomach and to her chest. He put his hands on her boobs slowly not wanting to step it up without permission. She giggled slightly before untangling her hands from Liam’s neck to his hands and pushing them down more. Before he could feel them up the right way he heard the door open.

"Liam?" He heard the voice of his love say.

"Zayn?" He croaked out, standing up. Danielle sat up intrigued. 

He saw Zayn make no emotion threw his face nor eyes. And now Liam, Liam, he could read Zayn like the lyrics of their songs but now, now, he couldnt. He hated when that happened.

Liam sighed in and bit his lip. How will this turn out?, he thought.

"I dumped her, ya know." Zayn said looking at his hands, a little smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"What?" Liam and Danielle asked together. That got a small chuckle to escape Zayn’s lips.

"You two were really meant to be huh?," He asked but it wasnt a question meant to be answered, "I dumped Perrie."

"Why would you do that?" Danielle gasped.

"Your not so smart Dani." Zayn scoffed. 

"Zayn.." Liam breathed out.

"No," Zayn commented, "I never liked her Danielle, Perrie was just so ugh and her voice, god her voice was so annoying. I dont know how i survived with her. But I played her along, kept her by my side. To cover up."

"Cover up from what?" Danielle asked.

"I never liked you either," Zayn sneered and he didnt let Liam say another word as he continued, "You always stood out the most. Like you were unwanted. Worthless. A piece of shit," Danielle gasped out of shock or fear. Zayn couldn't tell, "Your hair looks like a fucking birds nest, your nose is so ugly, I dont even know what you think of when you pick your outfits."

"ZAYN!" Liam yelled attempting to stop Zayn from speaking any further since tears were whelming up in Danielle’s eyes again.

"I’ll stop when you tell her." Zayn smirked.

"Liam.. What’s he talking about?" Danielle asked looking at the boy she just kissed momentarily. 

"Oh he didnt tell you?," Zayn fakily asked shocked, "Well, nows the time to do it."

"I, I cant." Liam said. 

"Liam, just tell me. Whats going on?" Danielle’s sweet voice asked.

Liam didn’t open his mouth. he kept it shut.

"We’re together." Zayn snapped.

"W-What?" Danielle asked turning to the raven haired boy.

"Me and Liam. You and Perrie were beards. We made a plan to dump you guys. He did his job and I just finished mine. I didnt expect to come back and watch him snog you on our couch to be honest."

"Liam. Why didnt you just tell me you didnt have feelings for me anymore?" She asked.

"Because, I’m not so entirely sure.." He mumbled.

"You better come up with a decision now." Zayn said.

"I cant. I’m bi, so it makes everything harder. And, And both of you make me happy." Liam whimpered.

"One of us has to go Liam." Zayn sneered. 

"You cant just make me choose on the spot. I need time to think." Liam fought back.

"You can have all the time you need when one of us is gone!" Zayn yelled.

Liam looked at Danielle. They’ve had 1 year and a half of wonderful love. She was so sweet, even when Liam got upset or angry. Or the one time they went ice skating and she accidentally fell and scraped her hand. She didnt complain, she still said it was one of the best dates she’s ever been on. The other time they went to get coffee for lunch and he couldnt make it because of rehearsals. She didnt get mad, she said they could reschedule.

But then there was Zayn. 6 months of pretending to love Danielle in the day time and then at night it would just be them. Two male men deeply in love with one another. The hot passionate sex was the best, if Liam would say so himself. He loved Zayn like no other. He protected Liam, sure he admits he was probably the girl in the relationship but honestly Liam didnt mind at all. He liked cuddling on Zayn’s chest and letting Zayn wrap his arms around his waist as a signal of mine. He loved how Zayn didnt mind that Danielle was still in the picture. When they confessed their love for each other it was the happiest day of Liam’s life. Danielle nor Perrie could separate them.

At that moment Liam knew who to pick. 

He faced Danielle.

"Dani.." He said as Zayn looked down to the floor, "Can you kind of.. Leave?" He asked trying to sound polite but come on, seriously, there is no way to say that sentence without begin rude.

"What!? Your picking him over me!?" She yelled in disgust. Whoa what happened to her?

"Yes, I am." Liam said as he saw Zayn beam.

"If you do then I’m telling management." She threatened.

"Go ahead, see if i give a flying fuck." Liam shot back.

With a huff and a glare towards the direction Zayn was, Danielle stomped out of their flat.

"Zayn, I’m so sor-" before Liam could apologize properly, Zayn covered his mouth with a hand.

"Shut the fuck up right now Liam. I dont want to hear your filthy fucking mouth." Zayn growled. He clutched Liam’s hair roughly and dragged him up the stairs.

Liam whimpered but when Zayn was rough, he was rough. he didnt care if he was hurting Liam or making him cry. For Liam, he just thought it was a mega turn on and went along with it.

"Zayn." Liam whined. Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed Liam onto the bed. Roughly, may I add, as he climbed on top of him.

"Shut up!" Zayn growled slapping Liam across the face. Liam whimpered once again. Zayn tugged at Liam’s shirt twice before ripping it off, buttons flying around the room. He pushed off Liam’s pants and boxers reveling his juicy 10 inch cock. He tore off his own clothes in a few seconds and grabbed at Liam’s hair again. He brought Liam’s head up, and his lips went near his ear.

"You need to learn a fucking lesson, whore. You hear me clearly right?" Zayn asked. Liam didnt think he needed to answer but a painful tug at his brown locks said other wise, "RIGHT!?" Zayn screamed. Liam nodded and whimpered, "You cant go around kissing bitches, you hear me!? She’s no good for you. She never will be. Your not bi, or bi-curious anymore Liam. You gay. 100% gay. And your mine. No other man’s. Your not allowed to touch, look, or even stand next to a woman ever again!" Zayn yelled. He grabbed Liam’s wrists and laid him down on the bed. He straddled him on his waist so his cock was hanging right in front of Liam’s mouth.

"I’m sorry!" Liam hitched out, opening his mouth wide because he knew what was already going to happen.

"I dont want your crappy pity!," Zayn said shoving his dick into Liam’s mouth. Liam gagged as he felt Zayn’s cock hit the back of his throat. He tried to pull back before he chocked but Zayn began thrusting. "Your such a fucking cock sucker Liam. Make it wet! Now!" Zayn commanded pulling Liam’s hair. 

Liam hollowed his cheeks and sucked quickly not wanting to upset Zayn more then he already had. 

"More. Use your tongue." Zayn moaned.

Liam complied, he swirled his tongue around Zayn’s cock and nibbled a bit on the tip.

"Enough." Zayn boomed ripping his dick out of Liam’s mouth. He moved off Liam’s hips. He grabbed Liam’s legs and put them over his shoulder. He skipped fingers, he skipped the lube, and he skipped the condom. He pushed himself fully inside Liam. Loving the scream Liam scratched out of his throat.

"ZAYN!" Liam yelled.

"Shut your fucking slut mouth!" Zayn screamed. 

"MORE MORE, MORE PLEASE!" Was the only thing Liam yelled. The only thing Liam wanted.

"You want more?" Zayn purred.

"Yes." Liam whimpered out looking at Zayn.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked thrusting in and out of Liam. He used one hand to grip Liam’s hair, and the other wrapped around Liam’s dick.

"You, Zayn!" Liam yelled out clutching his eyes close tight.

"Fucking slut." Zayn spat out.

"I, I’m s-so sorrrry!" Liam yelled.

"I told you I didnt want your shitty pity!" Zayn screamed pulling at Liam’s hair.

"Agh!" Liam groaned.

Zayn thrusted in and his Liam’s spot he knew by memory. Each time getting a scream, whimper, or moan from Liam.

Zayn got tired of watching Liam pant and sweat build up on his forehead. He pulled out and Liam groaned.

"No!" He yelled.

"Your such a slut, You need to do all the work." He said bitterly grabbing Liam to stand up.

Liam raised an eyebrow but watched as Zayn sat down on the bed. He grabbed Liam’s waist and picked him up, steadying him. He held his asshole on top of his dick before looking in his eyes. Liam looked nervous, perfect. Liam and Zayn have never done riding actually. it wasnt something they wanted to try. But now, Zayn wanted to. He pulled Liam down and Liam moaned. 

"Ride it, slut. Move yourself." Zayn said.

Liam nodded and bounced up and down, teasingly swaying his hips to get more action. Zayn grabbed Liam’s cock and began to pump it again. Liam moaned, he couldn’t take the heat of all this.

"Zayn, I’m-I’m going to, ugh, cum!" Liam yelled.

"Me too." Zayn let out and Liam felt the warm semen liquid spread inside him. While Liam’s cum covered Zayn’s once tan hands.

Zayn brought his hand up to Liam’s face. “Lick it clean.”

Liam nodded and began to use his tongue to clean up the mess he made. Once he was done and swallowed he looked up at Zayn. 

Zayn smiled and picked Liam up, he laid him down on the bed gently and petted his hair back.

"I’m sorry." Liam said hugging Zayn.

"It’s ok. I’m just glad you picked me." Zayn murmured.

"I love you." Liam whispered like it was a secret. Their secret.

"I love you, too." Zayn said back as they shared a kiss.

And like that, it was their secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Zen.


End file.
